Les 16 ans de Matt
by Alounet
Summary: Matt s'apprête à fêter ses 16 ans. Ses amis s'organisent pour une fête formidable. Mais Matt à autre chose en tête, son meilleur ami, Tai... Fic Yaoi Taito
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Il faisait très chaud en cet après-midi d'été. Près d'un an s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Malo Myotismon dans le monde Digital… Un an déjà…

Yamato était allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre, les yeux fermés… Il écoutait sa musique qui était diffusée par sa chaîne Hi-Fi. Il essayait de se changer les idées tout en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que serait le lendemain. Un jour comme les autres, pour ses amis peut-être, pour lui, non. Un nouvel anniversaire a fêter. Seize années que sa mère lui a donné la vie. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer ? Au fond pas grand chose… Mais Matt avait un problème. Il ne voulait pas fêter son anniversaire, non Il avait horreur de ses traditions ou l'on organise une petite fête, ou l'on vous offrent un millions de cadeaux… Non il avait horreur de ça. De plus, il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire la fête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques mois, il avait de drôles d'idées, drôles de sensations, il se sentait de plus en plus mal dans sa peau. Son père aurait pu lui dire qu'il vivait sa crise d'adolescence, mais non, ça n'était pas ça. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? Tant de pensées qui le perturbait. En ayant assez, Matt pris son coussin et le plaqua contre sa tête pour essayer de ne plus s'entendre pensait…

« Matt ! Hey ! Réveille-toi ! »

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était la voix de son frère se disait-il… Son cher et tendre petit-frère, Takeru, ou T.K. comme lui l'appelait. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans sa chambre ? Que lui voulait-il ?

Matt émit une sorte de grognement pour savoir ce que son frère désirait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans ton lit à 15 heures de l'après-midi ?

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans un lit ?

Matt enleva le coussin de sa tête et le balança à côté de lui. Il se redressa sur son lit tout en s'étirant et en regardant son frère.

- T'as un trou dans ton t-shirt, je suis sur que tu ne l'avais même pas remarqué !

Matt baissa les yeux et vit qu'en effet il y avait un énorme trou au niveau de son ventre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'enfichait ? C'était un t-shirt qu'il mettait pour traîner chez lui, rien d'autre.

- C'est pour ça que t'es venu me déranger ? Pour me dire que j'avais un trou…

Mais T.K. fut plus rapide et le coupa aussitôt.

- Mais non, mais non… Demain midi tu vas manger chez Tai…

- Et depuis quand tu t'occupe de ou je mange et avec qui je mange ?

- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête frérot… T'as déjà oublier que demain c'était ton anniversaire, et Mimi tient absolument a tout préparé elle même… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit, c'est pour ça qu'elle nous as réquisitionné d'office pour l'aidée…

- Mimi ? Je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir de vol pour revenir ?

- Et bien faut croire que si, elle est en ce moment même chez Sora…

Mimi, Sora… Les deux jeunes filles étaient ses meilleures amies. Il se remémorait le temps ou ils étaient les Digisauveurs qui devaient sauver le monde. Sora avait était sa petite-amie durant une période ou elle venait de rompre avec Tai. Mais Matt avait rompu deux mois après la mort de Malo Myotismon. Il n'arrivait pas à voir Sora autrement que comme une amie… Et surtout, il ne se sentait plus sur de lui, ni de rien, au niveau de ses histoires amoureuses. Quand à Mimi, elle a toujours était sa grande copine qu'il aimait protéger. Même depuis trois ans ou elle est partie vivre en Amérique, ils ont toujours gardés cette amitié et un contact hors du commun.

- Hé ho tu rêvasse encore ?

La voix de T.K. le sortit de ses pensées et il regarda une nouvelle fois son frère.

- Vous savez tous que je déteste les grandes fêtes d'anniversaires…

- Hop, hop, hop ! Tu n'as rien à dire je te le rappelle ! De toute façon toute la bande est déjà prévenue…

- Tout le monde sera la tu veux dire ?

- Tout le monde ! Enfin… Sauf les Digimons, ils sont toujours dans le Digimonde pour l'entraînement que Gennai veut leur faire…

Les Digimons… Gabumon… Son compagnon de route… Faire son anniversaire sans Gabumon ne serait pas aussi drôle. Les Digimons faisaient partie intégrante de leur vie, et le fait qu'ils soient absents, c'était assez dur pour Matt. Mais Gennai faisait ça pour leur bien, ce n'est pas parce que l'on était en période de paix, qu'ils devaient se ménagés… Et puis, Gabumon reviendrait bien assez vite. Et de toute façon, Matt n'aimait pas fêter son anniversaire. Il se relaissa tombé sur son lit.

- Bon je vais encore dormir un peu… J'ai un drôle de mal de tête…

- Comme tu veux ! Oublie pas que demain 10h00 tu t'en vas chez Tai, compris ?

Matt marmonna quelque chose et T.K. sortit de sa chambre. Puis Matt pensa à Tai… Tai était devenu son meilleur ami lors de leur première aventure dans le Digimonde. Ils étaient devenus inséparables et partager tout. Ils en étaient même à avoir partager la même petite-amie, Sora… Mais tout ceci était du passé. Matt savait qu'il pouvait compté sur lui. Mais étrangement, ces derniers temps, a chaque fois qu'il voyait Tai cela le perturbait. Il était impatient, ou alors anxieux, il avait une drôle de boule qui se formait dans son ventre. Et surtout, il se sentait heureux de le savoir célibataire alors qu'il aurait du le poussé à ne pas rester seul. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, pourquoi un tel comportement ?

Une fois de plus, les pensées de Matt se bousculait, alors il reprit son coussin ou il posa sa tête au-dessous…

_(Ceci est ma première fic… Et ce n'est que le premier chapitre histoire de mettre en place peu à peu les choses. Les chapitres suivant arriveront très vite. N'hésitez pas aux reviews ça encourage toujours !)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le second chapitre de ma fic sur mon couple préféré… Yamato et Taichi… Alors euh… On ne rentre pas encore dans le vif du sujet, mais j'espère que vous allez appréciez ! Au fait n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez…_

**Chapitre 2**

Matt ouvrit les yeux. Son réveil venait de sonner et de lui tambouriner les tympans. Il referma ses yeux, aveuglait par la lumière matinale du soleil et mit sa main sur sa table de chevet. Instinctivement il éteignit le réveil qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner, puis retourna sa tête contre son coussin. A quoi pensait-il ? Ah oui… Au rêve qu'il venait de faire… Encore un rêve qu'il qualifiait de bizarre et qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent. Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Sora. Un rêve ou il se retrouvait avec Tai, mais ou tout était différent de la réalité. Tai n'était pas son meilleur ami dans ses rêves, mais Tai était son petit-ami… Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Matt était de plus en plus perturbé, lorsqu'il réalisa soudain qu'il devait se préparer et se rendre chez Tai justement. Chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il allait se retrouver en sa compagnie, il avait une boule dans le ventre qui le torturait… Qu'allaient-ils faire de leur matinée, du midi… Il se doutait que l'après-midi ou la soirée serait concentré sur sa fête d'anniversaire dont-il ne voulait même pas. Quelqu'un frappa alors à sa porte de chambre et l'ouvrit précipitamment. C'était une fois de plus son petit-frère T.K.. Il était torse-nu et se précipitait, il tira Matt du lit sans prendre la peine de le prévenir et le fit tomber par terre. Matt grogna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Y'es déjà plus de 9 heures alors grouille-toi !

Quoi ? Déjà plus de neuf heures… Ses rêves l'avaient tellement pris qu'il n'avait plus aucune notion de l'heure. Matt se releva et laissa tombé sa couverture au sol. Il était maintenant en boxer. Il s'étira devant son petit-frère, mais n'avait aucune gêne face à lui. Il se dit alors que s'il s'était retrouvé comme ça devant Tai, il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Matt regarda avec de drôles de yeux son frère.

- C'est bon je vais me préparer et je vais dégager pour vous laissez tranquille…

T.K. afficha son plus beau sourire de triomphe et lâcha un grand merci avant de sortir de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il ré-ouvrit aussi vite et tout en souriant dit à son grand-frère :

- Au fait bon anniversaire grand-frère !

Il referma derrière lui. Matt souria et s'asseya dans son lit et souffla un bon coup. Il allait prendre sa douche, s'habiller, et partirait assez vite… Heureusement Tai n'habitait pas aussi loin que ça. Mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche un peu quand même. Pensant à autre chose, notamment aux musiques de son groupe, Matt alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Il passa une petite demi-heure enfermer à se laver, se changer, chantonner… Comme si aujourd'hui c'était une journée banale. Il était 9h45, Matt sortit de la salle de bain, coiffé avec sa coupe très rebelle, ses longs cheveux tombant sur son visage. Habillé d'une de ses plus belles chemises, T.K. le regarda d'un air moqueur.

- T'as rendez-vous avec Tai tu sais, pas avec une fille…

T.K. le taquinait bien sûr mais Matt le regarda surpris… Est-ce que c'était pour Tai qu'il faisait l'effort de s'habiller aussi bien ? Soudain Matt se rendit compte que certains signes pourraient finir par le trahir, comme sa tenue vestimentaire, ou des petites choses de la vie courante. Mais Matt regarda T.K. et lui dit :

- C'est pour ce soir que je suis habillé, comme ça j'aurais pas besoin de me changer. Au passage, dit à Mimi de ne pas déranger ma chambre, merci.

T.K. se mit à rire et lui souria. Matt sortit de l'appartement et commença à marcher dans la rue. Il prit le chemin habituel pour se rendre chez son meilleur ami, Tai. En 10 minutes il était déjà devant la porte de chez lui. Il sonna et dut n'attendre qu'une minute avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Et la, comme dans plusieurs de ses rêves, Tai lui ouvrait, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille.

- Matt ! Salut ! T'es en avance dis donc ! Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais avant 10h30 au moins !

Matt ne répondit pas, surpris de voir son ami dans une telle tenue. Bien sur ils s'étaient déjà vus torse nus ou en slip de bains, mais à l'époque, cela ne lui faisait pas un effet comme cela le lui faisait maintenant. A l'époque, il voyait Tai comme son meilleur ami, et non comme l'objet de tous ses désirs… Matt bafouilla et souria.

- Disons qu'avec T.K. on est toujours à l'heure…

- Je sais, allez entre, reste pas dehors !

Matt ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans l'appartement tout en se dirigeant dans le salon. Tai referma la porte derrière lui et le rejoignit.

- Tu m'excuses ? Je m'habille et je reviens d'accord ?

- Je t'en prie…

Matt le laissa se rendre dans la salle de bain et il s'asseya dans un des fauteuils. Visiblement, les parents de Tai étaient sortis, et Kari était sûrement chez lui en train de préparer la fête avec son frère et les autres. Cinq minutes plus tard, Tai sortit de l'appartement vêtu d'un super beau jean, et d'une chemise semblable à celle de Matt, hormis la couleur qui était mauve, alors que celle de Matt était bleue.

- Je vois qu'on a les mêmes goûts, lança le jeune footballeur.

- Comme toujours… répondit Matt très calmement. Bon alors, t'es censé me tenir éloigner de chez moi toute la journée ?

- Affirmatif mon capitaine !

Tai lui souria et s'asseya dans le fauteuil face à lui.

- Mais c'est toi le roi, tu me dis ce que tu veux faire, aujourd'hui c'est ta journée, puis à 17h00 on retourne chez toi et on fait la fête toute la soirée !

- Au pitié… J'ai horreur des fêtes d'anniversaires…

- Je sais, répondit son ami, je suis censé te mettre en condition pour ce soir…

Matt regarda son meilleur ami et lui souria. Il le trouvait tellement beau avec ce visage si parfait, ses cheveux en batailles si parfaits, son look si parfait… Non, il fallait penser à autre chose… Tai l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- Tu rêvasses ? Ca devient fréquent ces derniers temps…

- Hein ? Euh…

Matt essayait de répondre quelque chose mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche…

_Voilà pour ce second chapitre, le troisième chapitre nous découvrirons la vision de Tai des évènements et des choses… Voilà voilou !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nous revoici pour le troisième chapitre ou l'on a le point de vue de Tai et de ses sentiments… Vous croyez que tout ça rendra les choses simples ? Détrompez-vous ! _

_Lapin bleue sans pattes : Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir étant donné que j'ai lu toutes tes fics (Elles étaient sur Taito quand même lol…) Et j'espère que ma fic et sa suite te plaira… Hum… Voilou tu peux continuer à me lire bien sûr ça fait plaisir… (Au fait je te laisse deviné si je suis une fille ou un garçon xD)_

**Chapitre 3**

Depuis ce matin, Tai avait était impatient de voir Matt. Lorsque Mimi avait demander un volontaire pour divertir Matt toute la journée, il est évident que Tai s'est tout de suite proposé et s'est lancé de suite volontaire ! Des journées seul avec Matt, il en rêvait et en espérait des milliers. C'est ainsi que la veille au soir, il ne sut pas trouver le sommeil, ne pensant qu'à une chose : Matt. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas… Mais autant dire que depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Sora, Tai était heureux… Matt n'avait plus eu de copines depuis, et cela lui convenait. Il était content de savoir qu'il avait le monopole sur son meilleur ami et qu'il pouvait le voir quand il voulait. Et surtout, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce que pourrait faire son meilleur ami dans les bras d'une fille…

En se réveillant, Tai s'était précipité dans la salle de bain car, ayant trouver le sommeil trop tard, il s'était réveiller en retard. De plus, Kari était déjà partie et ne l'avait même pas réveiller. Autant dire qu'elle l'entendrait crier ce soir ! Et voilà, les choses se faisaient tellement vite que Matt était déjà chez lui, habillé d'une très belle chemise… Tai se disait que Matt était vraiment beau, bien que ça ne soit pas la seule de ses qualités, c'était celle que l'on voyait au premier abord. Tai sortit de la salle de bain et était assis face à Matt qui bafouillait sur le pourquoi de ses rêvasseries…

Depuis quelques temps, Tai soupçonnait Matt d'avoir une fille dans ses pensées, mais il n'osait pas aborder le sujet de peur de voir ses pires craintes se révélées : Matt amoureux d'une fille et donc, toutes les chances pour Tai de sortir un jour avec lui s'anéantirait. Bien sur, Tai n'y croyait pas plus que ça, mais il espérait. Pourquoi son meilleur ami partagerait-il ses sentiments ? Matt en plus… Qui a toujours était très… masculin ! Hormis sa coupe de cheveux rebelle. Tai reprit la parole :

- Bon c'est pas grave… Alors qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

- Euh… J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées, je pensais que t'aurais déjà programmé toute une journée…

- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais programmer les choses.

Tai se mit à rire, tout comme Matt. Lorsqu'ils riaient ensemble, Tai se sentait le plus heureux des hommes… Mais Matt ne le comprendrait sûrement pas.

- J'ai prévu de faire la cuisine ce midi, lança Tai, j'espère que tu n'as rien contre ?

- J'espère juste que tu ne m'empoisonneras pas…

Matt commença à partir dans un fou rire.

- C'est ça moque toi de moi espèce d'idiot !

Tai prit un coussin à côté de lui et le balança sur la figure de Matt. Celui-ci qui était la bouche grande ouverte en train de rire manqua de s'étouffé. Il prit le coussin et le relança sur Tai. Comme deux petits enfants, les deux amis se lancèrent dans une petite bataille de polochons pas bien méchantes. Puis Matt sauta sur Tai, et le plaqua contre le canapé tout en lui faisant des chatouilles. Tai se laissait faire, parce qu'il appréciait ce contact si proche de son meilleur ami… Mais il riait tellement qu'il avait du mal à regarder ses beaux yeux, et qu'il devait fermer les siens… Puis finalement… Le téléphone portable de Tai se mit à sonner, interrompant les petits jeux des deux amis. Matt se dégagea de Tai et commença à passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Tai le regardait et l'examinait. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau quand il remettait ses cheveux rebelles. Puis il regarda son portable sur la table de salon et aurai eu envie de le claquer par terre. Pourquoi ces idioties d'appareils vous dérangent toujours au mauvais moment ? Il regarda le cadran du portable, c'était Mimi… Tai décrocha…

- Oui Mimi qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Taichi ! On t'avait demandé d'acheter le papier cadeau ! Ou est-ce qu'il est ? criait la jeune fille de l'autre côté du téléphone.

- Mais Mimi ce n'est…

- Je ne veux rien entendre Taichi ! De ta faute ce pauvre Izzy a du allez en courant au supermarché en acheter alors que tu sais qu'on a une journée très chargée !

- Mais…

- Et j'espère aussi que tu n'as pas oublier Matt et que tu ne dormais pas lorsqu'il est arrivé…

- Mais Mimi…

- Je te laisse je dois m'occuper du traiteur !

Et Mimi raccrocha aussitôt le téléphone sous le regard hurluberlu de Tai qui finit par sourire. Matt lui se retenait de pouffé de rire.

- Je vois qu'elle t'as remis en place…

- Oh c'est bon te moque pas ! Tout ça pour un fichu papier cadeau !

- Hey, tu aurais pu faire les choses parfaitement pour mon anniversaire quand même, maintenant tu vois, je suis vexé…

Matt se retourna et fit mine de bouder, Tai le regardait étonnamment. Il était vraiment nul se disait-il, il oublier une chose concernant l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami dont il était amoureux. Plus bête que lui c'est sur, il n'y avait pas… Mais lorsque Matt boudait, cela lui donnait un petit air mignon que Tai appréciait énormément. Alors il ne dit rien, il le regarda… Matt se retourna légèrement puis regarda Tai qui l'observait…

- Bah quoi ? demanda Matt.

- Bah…

Tai se sentit gêné tout à coup… Il se frotta la tête et se dirigea en cuisine.

- Je vais faire à manger pour ce midi !

Matt aimait taquiner son ami et il n'allait pas se gêner… De plus, il voulait à tout prix éviter de manger quelque chose que Tai aurait pu préparer, sinon il était sur de ne pas être présent à sa fête d'anniversaire… Quoi que l'idée paraissait maintenant intéressante. Malade, il serait resté cloué au lit avec quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, Tai peut-être, qui aurait eu des remords et qui se serait dit que c'était de sa faute… L'idée est plaisante, mais il en avait encore une bien meilleure.

- C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, tu pourrais faire preuve de générosité et m'inviter à manger au restaurant, non ?

Tai se retourna vers Matt souriant… Un restaurant rien qu'à deux… L'idée était bien entendu convaincante… Sans que Matt ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, Tai aurait pu faire une tentative d'approche de cette façon…

- Okay. Je prend mes affaires et on y va !

_(Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre… J'espère que la fic vous plait toujours autant, en tout cas ça me plait toujours de l'écrire car Taito Love !!! lol xD Allez a bientôt au prochain chapitre !)_


	4. Chapter 4

_En avant pour le quatrième chapitre ! Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, ce chapitre arrive, je le sais, quelques mois après les autres… Tout le monde a du penser que je l'avais abandonné (ce qui était un peu le cas), mais motivé, je m'y remet ! En avant !_

* * *

Matt et Tai sortaient tout deux de l'appartement du jeune brun. Ce dernier avait décidé d'emmener son ami dans un restaurant assez proche de son appartement.

- Un restaurant français ? Mais tu fais les choses en grand ! remarqua Matt une fois arrivée devant l'entrée.

Taichi se mit à sourire, assez gêné tout en se frottant la tête. Les deux garçons entrèrent à l'intérieur et se firent installer par un beau petit serveur sur une table au fond de la pièce. Les deux garçons étaient maintenant en toute intimité et regardaient la carte du restaurant. Rapidement, ils se décidèrent sur le choix des menus et des boissons. Le serveur les laissa donc seuls.

- Tu sais, j'ai… Un cadeau pour toi, murmura Tai de plus en plus gêné. Mais… Je préfère te le donner avant la soirée…

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda son ami surpris par la gêne de Tai.

- Disons que c'est… Personnel.

Tai sortit de l'une de ses poches une boite noire et longue enrobée d'un petit nœud. Il la tendit à Matt qui fut tout aussi gêné. Il baissa ses yeux et son visage devint rouge.

- Merci, murmura t-il à son tour.

Matt prit le paquet et enleva le nœud. Rapidement, il ouvrit la boîte et découvrit alors une magnifique gourmette en or pur, avec gravé dessus, son nom et son prénom. Puis lorsqu'il la retourna, il put lire une inscription personnalisée. « A cet ami que j'aime ». Matt fut réellement touché par cette attention des plus inattendus de la part de son ami.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… C'est… Magnifique, même trop !

- Ca te plait donc ? se rassura Tai devant le regard émerveillé du garçon.

- Enormément !

La pensée qui traversa Matt à ce moment là était de se lever et d'embrasser Tai passionnément pour le remercier. Mais il devait contrôler au mieux ses ardeurs. Il ignorait cependant que Tai s'imaginait la même chose. Que Matt le remercie par un vrai baiser. Matt sortit la gourmette et Tai lui accrocha à son poignet gauche. Le jeune blond laissait paraître sa gêne et devint encore plus rouge. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, sous la table, son pied alla se coller à celui de Tai. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, bien au contraire. Les deux pieds restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils en éprouvaient le besoin.

- Tai… Tu sais je… Il y a quelque chose qui me ferait plaisir mais… Je comprendrais que tu le refuses et que… Oh et puis non oublie ça !

Matt s'enfonça dans sa chaise, complètement gêné pour avoir osé débuter cette phrase. Mais Tai était maintenant intrigué par les désirs de son ami. Il le poussa alors rapidement à tout lui dire. Devant l'insistance de son ami et sa force de persuasion, Matt dû avouer :

- Je… J'ai très envie que… Que tu m'embrasses…

Tai s'enfonça sur sa chaise, surpris par la demande de son ami. Pas surpris et choqué, mais surpris et ravit. Sans se poser de questions, il regarda si personne ne les voyaient, puis il se leva, posa ses mains sur la table et s'approcha dangereusement du jeune blond. Il l'embrassa, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, et réalisa ainsi le souhait de son seizième anniversaire.

Matt accepta ce baiser le partagea durant un instant. Puis Tai reprit sa place sur sa chaise, comme si de rien n'était.

- Vœu exaucé !

Matt ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami avait accepté. Et pourquoi il ne semblait pas dégoûté par cette demande. Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Etait-il encore enfermé dans un rêve ? Est-ce que tout ceci était réel ? Il l'ignorait totalement.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- Tu me l'as demandé ! répondit Tai.

- Mais… Moi je sais pourquoi je te l'ai demandé… Mais pourquoi tu as accepté ?

Tai qui, depuis quelques minutes, avait compris que ses sentiments étaient partagés avec le garçon qu'il aimait, réalisa que Matt n'avait toujours rien compris… Il s'en amusa et lui adressa le plus beau des sourires.

- A ton avis ? En général quand on embrasse quelqu'un c'est qu'on attend de lui certaines choses…

- Lesquels ? demanda Matt plongeant ses yeux dans son assiette.

- Que tu accepte de devenir mon petit-ami, répondit son ami qui regardait maintenant une brochure.

- Réellement ?

- Les mots sur la gourmette sont réels. Je t'aime. Depuis longtemps déjà…

Matt était complètement gêné. Parce que ses sentiments étaient partagés, mais parce qu'il était en plein restaurant et qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le serveur leur apporte leur plat. Aussi, les pieds des deux garçons s'amusaient ensemble sous la table. Dans une étrange danse, ils échangeaient l'amour des deux garçons alors qu'ils dévoraient leurs plats…

* * *

_Voilà ! J'avoue que cette fic aurait du contenir au moins six chapitres… Mais j'ai préféré condenser et zapper quelques trucs pour apporter enfin une fin à cette histoire ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu_ !


End file.
